


oh, i see fire

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, M/M, PWP, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: nothing lines up better than two demons in heat at the same time.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	oh, i see fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt "Diavolo in heat and Luci is as well. Diavolo breeds his ass (bonus points if in demon form!) "

Diavolo is _very_ fortunate to have someone like Barbatos in his employ. The butler’s array of skills are top-notch and second to none; he even plays prince when Diavolo is quite literally holed up in his room, fucking Lucifer for days on end.

It might also be fortunate, Barbatos muses as he wheels a cart of fresh towels and food, that Lucifer’s heat has come at the same time. Aside from the obvious advantage of being able to satiate each other, it means Barbatos’s task of changing dirty bedsheets can be performed far less often.

He leaves the cart outside the royal quarters and continues down the corridor, his back to the sounds of tearing fabric coming from inside.

\--

Diavolo growls low and possessively in his ear, his voice deep and roughened from overuse. The weight of his body pins Lucifer to the bed, his hands and knees buckled, ass curved into the air as Diavolo’s cock ploughs him face first into the sheets.

He chants Lucifer’s name over and over again, drunk on lust and hands pawing at Lucifer’s body, the claws of his hands leaving deep red lines across pale skin. His torso drapes over Lucifer’s lower back, both burning hot like furnaces at full roar. Between their bodies, Lucifer’s trapped wings struggle weakly and it only makes Diavolo’s heat-blurred instincts want to claim him even more. 

His senses know Lucifer and only Lucifer; his eyes rake in the damp strands of black he’s got his face buried in, his nose full of the _delicious_ scents of Lucifer’s sweat, drool, cum–

Diavolo shudders as Lucifer clenches around his cock, reeking with desperation. His insides seem to drag Diavolo’s cock back in, eagerly coating the thick, monstrous length with slick left over from previous rounds of sex.

And the pheromones that waft from Lucifer are the worst, nearly choking Diavolo’s mind with how much _want_ he can smell by merely breathing in. It’s no different to them fulfilling the other’s needs during their own respective heats, but with both running alongside each other the way they are now, the bedchambers are beginning to resemble a picture of destruction.

Lucifer grunts with each smack of Diavolo’s hips against his ass, his tight passage stuffed almost beyond recognition. The pillow he’d used to drown himself out with is shredded, the bedsheets left in tatters from their claws ripping through in unbridled ecstasy. Nothing eases the heat better than fucking and being fucked.

The crown of horns circling Diavolo’s head scrape against Lucifer’s scalp in his wild enthusiasm, control slipping in his hurry to lay claim again to the warm body underneath him. Lips leave purple marks down the column of Lucifer’s neck and fangs scrape dangerously close to his jugular.

“Tastes good…” Diavolo’s heat instincts border closely on feral. His wings stretch wide, a black and red and gold flaunting of power and authority. Even the sound of the squeaky wheel on Barbatos’s cart outside has him clutching territorially at Lucifer, his chest rumbling at the thought of someone else in the vicinity.

“Mine,” he mutters in the haze of his heat, reaching down to greedily grab at Lucifer’s swollen and dripping cock, “mine, mine, mine–”

Lucifer’s hiss is strangled with a sharp cry as he shoves his face into the mattress, his voice trailing away into the sob of pleasure. He draws away from rutting into the bed for relief, instead fucking up into the hand that strokes him in time to every thrust of cock in his ass.

Delicious. Absolutely delicious, watching the desperation unfold. The claws of Diavolo’s other hand grasp at Lucifer’s thigh, forcing him to spread his legs wider, his back dipping even further. Diavolo’s cock sinks in to the hilt and the fiery tightness that grips him back is dizzying. Lucifer’s walls squeeze around him, just to feel the drag of cock along his insides.

How could Diavolo ever resist him?

“Come on,” Lucifer growls at him, one cheek pressed into the bed as he bares his fangs over his shoulder. “ _Finish_ me.”

Diavolo nips at his jaw, fending off the pressure building in his loins as Lucifer grinds back on the cock in his ass. The pent-up feeling coils like a snake prepared to strike. “I–”

“Go on. I know you want to breed me again.”

Whether it’s just his fondness for the concept or the animalistic instinct of the moment, it’s an offer that Diavolo’s absolutely powerless to resist.

His hand still tugs at Lucifer’s cock, claws strategically folded over his fist and safely out of the way. He captures Lucifer’s chin with his other hand, diving in to swallow down the delectable sounds of his climax.

Lucifer’s wings flex pathetically as his cock spurts white over his stomach and onto the sheets below, adding to the damp mess that already soils them. It continues to drip from his cock even after he’s ridden the waves of pleasure back down to reality, its thickness and quantity augmented by his heat.

Diavolo’s cock pulses hard at the display, deep inside him. It twitches with every second of his own release, warmth flooding Lucifer’s insides as Diavolo presses hips flush against his skin, trapping every drop of his cum exactly where he wants it. His arms catch Lucifer before he collapses and they hold him still, legs spread apart and back bowed as Diavolo pumps him _full_.

Lucifer basks in the familiar sensation of being bred, his lower belly swelling slightly as the last of Diavolo’s seed is emptied into him in volumes only the royal line can produce. He takes the rare moment to finally catch his breath, wiping sweat off his brow and throwing the damp black strands back from his face.

Diavolo groans loudly into his neck, snuffling around in Lucifer’s hair for more of his scent. Red hair tangles with black as Diavolo whispers his name like a mantra, whispers _mine, still all mine._ There will be nothing that doesn’t smell like royalty when he’s done.

Diavolo carefully pulls out of Lucifer’s ass, watching a light trail of cum trickle out and down the inside of one thigh. Diavolo settles him comfortably on his side and, much to Lucifer’s chagrin, collects the cum with the fat head of his cock and pushes it straight back into that welcoming warmth to keep it all inside.

Lucifer half-heartedly grumbles at him and Diavolo purrs back, one pair of wings stretching protectively around them both. In the fuzziness of his post-coital glow, Lucifer lets him snuggle close to lick at the wounds his fangs and claws have left behind.

Diavolo’s taste for breeding tends to inflate twofold in his heats, powered by savage lust and raging hormones on the warpath. It’s not as if his seed can take, so Lucifer indulges him. 

For now the fierce itch under their skin has subsided to a quiet burn, like coals in a hearth waiting to be stoked back to life.

“Rest,” Diavolo hums, voice soothing. His tongue draws a long, wet stripe over a cut at the nape of Lucifer’s neck. He repeats the motion until the skin has healed over, smooth and unmarred and pristine. The bruises, though, those he just might leave there.

Lucifer doesn’t even bother turning over, not that the cage of Diavolo’s arms will let him anyway.

“Speak for yourself,” he snipes, but it’s not unkindly. “ _You_ rest.”

Their refractory periods are short, reflective of their power as reigning demon lords. It won’t be long before Lucifer awakens, before sparks of energy reignite the fires again, and Diavolo had better be ready when he does.


End file.
